


Stuff

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Impractical Jokers, Tenderloins (Comedians)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sal's late for work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> "Hoppy" Easter. Kudos if you get it.

"Where is this guy?" grumbled Joe for the umpteenth time that morning as he paced back and forth over Sal's empty parking spot. "I told you not to take him drinking on work night's," he added, turning to scowl at Q who was leaning placidly against the door of his Jeep.

 

"It wasn't the drink that got him," he smirked, shrugging casually at his friends quizzical look.

 

"Did you take him to that taco joint again? He's probably been on the toilet all morning." Joe shielded his eyes against the sun and squinted into the distance. "I'm making sure he loses today," he added slyly, chuckling to himself and resumed pacing the empty parking spot, glaring into the distance every so often.  

 

*

 

Sal tore down the stairs of his apartment, ignoring the obnoxious ring tone his dammed phone insisted on using. One sock, two sock, any shoes will do. He trotted to his car and eased himself onto the seat - _ouch_  - then adjusted the mirror to glance at his appearance. He was dishevelled: hair fluffy, eyes heavy and his beard untamed. 

 

_S_ _hit._ He tugged his collar to paw his neck where a tiny black bruise had formed.  _Love bite, damn._ But it was worth it he thought fondly, as he pulled out of the drive way and headed to work forty minutes late. Last night had been a haze of tequila, whiskey and cheap beer. He knew there was a taco thrown in there somewhere but his body had been too busy trying to prevent alcohol poisoning for him to get food poisoning... again. 

 

Then there were delicate kisses that turned fierce and needy. His backside ached at the thoughts but it was worth every bruise he had acquired. They had said good bye early that morning and he remained in bed to recover another hour, which had unintentionally become almost three. He accelerated a little thinking of the imminent ramblings he'd here from Joe when he arrived. He subconsciously adjusted his collar higher, not sure if he was ready to let everyone know yet.

 

*

 

"Here he comes," shrieked Joe in triumph, as if he had single handedly delivered Sal at last.

 

"You look fresh," smirked Murr, eyes scanning every inch of Sal as he lumbered from the car, almost half ashamedly.

 

"Sorry, I'm late. I was doing s-stuff," he lied. 

 

Q chuckled from his position against the Jeep and pushing himself away he closed the gap between him and Sal. "I'm stuff," he announced with a smile, kissing Sal's cheek and turning to Joe and Murr with a smug grin. "Shall we get to work then?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I heard some guy use that pun on the bus last night so credit to that guy.


End file.
